eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5022 (24 February 2015)
Synopsis Lauren tells Peter she can’t go to New Zealand and announces she’s moving to live with Tanya. A dejected Peter returns to the Beales’. Jane thinks he should say a proper goodbye to Bobby and explain things as best he can. Peter scoffs. Later, Max gets a visit from Ian and Jane, who implore him not to let Lauren and Peter part on bad terms. Max shrugs that Lauren’s made her decision. Frustrated, Jane rants Max is to blame - after everything he’s put Lauren through she can’t see a good thing when she has it. Back home, Jane and Ian are devastated to find Peter’s gone. At the cemetery, Peter’s leaving flowers on Lucy’s gravestone when Lauren appears – neither of them could leave without saying goodbye. Peter remembers he always thought he’d have Lauren and Lucy in his life. Emotional, Lauren explains after what she found out she has to get away. Peter won’t let her leave without knowing the truth. Lauren’s stunned by Peter’s revelation and makes a confession of her own... Later, Lauren packs a bag; she and Peter bin the last of Emma’s file notes and phone sim card and Lauren tells Max she’s changed her mind - she’s going to New Zealand. On Turpin Road, Peter and Bobby share chips outside Beale’s Plaice. Peter tells Bobby he’ll have to help Ian now as he has to go away but he’ll always be Bobby’s big brother. Meanwhile, Lauren assures worried Max that she’s made the right choice - she loves Peter and nothing’s holding her back anymore. Sad, Max thinks leaving him behind will the best thing she ever did. Lauren insists she’s not and wants to make Max proud – he’s the most important person to her. Max hugs her goodbye. On the Square, Peter bids his family goodbye; he and Cindy watch as Ian’s car pulls away from the Square. Abi’s shocked to learn of Lauren’s plan and worries she’s leaving because of her. Lauren explains she’s sorting her life out like Abi wanted and hugs her. With a last look around the Square, Peter and Lauren head off down Bridge Street. Peter stops at a stall to buy an ‘I Love London’ Babygro - their baby should have something from home. Lauren and Peter head for the tube station, hand in hand. Mick’s stunned as Nancy presses to know if he killed Dean and moved the body from the barrel store. Mick denies it, although he confesses that in the moment he was stood over Dean, he did want him dead. Linda returns from her pampering session. Nancy can’t bear listening to Linda and Mick gushing about wedding plans. Mick demands Nancy restrain herself, insisting Linda can’t find out Dean was there. Nancy thinks Linda has to know – if Mick is telling the truth, Dean will return for revenge. Mick’s certain that Dean isn’t coming back. Later, finding Whitney and Linda poring over wedding magazines, Nancy snaps they have much bigger things to worry about. In the bar, Nancy’s uncomfortable as Shirley gushes how special Mick is – she never thought he’d let her back behind the bar. Spotting her unease, Mick pulls Nancy aside. Nancy feels bad for snapping at Linda but is adamant they can’t keep her in the dark. Mick tells Nancy to leave it to him but can’t bring himself to tell Linda when she enthuses it feels good to get excited again. Desperate, Nancy gets Linda alone and confesses Dean was in the Vic - and Mick might’ve killed him… Noting Sharon stressing over bills, Ben offers to help out more. Sharon fronts they’ll manage until Phil returns. Ben gets a shock when Abi appears on the doorstep with a suitcase - she’s moving in. Later, Ben’s spooked when Max taunts he must be in it for the long haul – it’ll be marriage and kids next. Abi’s happily unpacking when Ben explodes that she can’t move in. Abi’s shocked. Ben swears he loves her but still has feelings for men. Abi insists it doesn’t matter – she’ll make it work. In the Vic, Les leaves Carol a stressed voicemail begging for news. When Carol arrives, he chivvies a suspicious Pam back to work. Carol assures Les they didn’t mention him to the police, but Charlie’s been arrested. Roxy’s horrified that Charlie confessed; she and Carol are further distressed by a phone call - Dot’s been to the magistrate’s court alone and hasn’t applied for bail. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme